Rompiendo reglas
by fernyyuki
Summary: La hora de Isabella Swan había llegado la muerte había venido a buscarla. Una chica que desde muy niña podía ver almas, ella intenta ignorar el alma como a todas las otras pero cuando ella le habla ya no puede seguir haciéndolo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece, los nombres tampoco, más adelante aparecerán nombres originales, algunos hechos y situaciones serán cambiadas. Esta es mi primera adaptación espero este buena los dejo con la lectura.

_Capitulo1 _

_Camina, no mires hacia atrás, ignóralo y él se ira como todos_. Mis pensamientos fluían así, mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. Tuve que tener una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no girarme por completo y ver si aún seguía ahí.

Los pasillos ya se encontraban repletos de estudiantes, el griterío era enorme, aunque si el me siguió hasta la escuela, lo hubiese visto con facilidad, y se quedó mirando y observando mezclándose con los demás.

_agg, has visto a Jacob. Él es tan caliente estoy segura que incluso puede superarse. Rossalie Hale, mi mejor amiga chillo.

_no, no lo he visto, seguro está entrenando, Jacob Black me importaba bien poco, mi amiga me rodo los ojos y abrió su casillero junto al mío.

_no entiendo como Bella, puedes ser tan inmune a Jacob Black.

Mire hacia atrás, vi que todo era normal, los estudiantes conversaban y veían sus horarios, suspire de alivio, fije la vista en mi amiga.

_y ¿Qué clases te toca hoy? Pregunte relajando después de que había visto al chico muerto.

_Tengo Historia, disfrute tanto la geografía el año anterior, y sé que odiare la historia.

_yo tengo Biología.

_mira, mira ahí está Jacob, con todos los jugadores de futbol.

_odio no poder seguir contemplando a su alteza pero esta es mi parada.

Los salones vacíos eran los que evitaba a toda costa.

Teniendo en cuenta que la clase comenzaba en cinco minutos más, eso quería decir que aún me quedaba cuatro minutos, para joderme de miedo, porque era eso lo que sentía en esos minutos. Si me hubiese quedado con Ross me llevaría a rastra junto a Jacob.

Sabía que a Jacob y no le interesaba estar con Ross o conmigo lo conocíamos desde que éramos niños y nunca mostro algún interés en nosotras. Venia del norte de Arizona. Camine hasta mi asiento coloque mi bolso en la silla y me dedique a esperar.

Los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron y la piel se llenó de pequeños puntitos, sabía que él estaba en esta habitación. El alma se encontraba sentada en una silla con los pies apoyados en el escritorio que estaba frente de él. ¡él sabía que podía verlo! ¿Cómo?

Los fantasma necesitaban algo para darse cuenta que los podía a ver, cuando me di cuenta de eso comencé a ignorarlos y se marchaban pero algo me decía que este no era como los demás que se habían cruzado en mi vida.

_tu no quieres tener mi compañía. _Un voz fría y casposa rompió mis pensamientos.

Apreté los puños entre mi falda tan fuerte que pensé que me estaba enterrando las uñas para no salir corriendo y gritando como una loca. Quería llorar estaba por darme una crisis de pánico y algunas preguntas formulaban en mi cabeza que debía hacer. ¿Debería ignorarlo? o simplemente conversar con él. El alma podía hablar normalmente nunca me hablaban era la primera vez que un muerto se dirigía a mí. Ver muertos era una constante en mi vida, pero escucharlos hablar eso era nuevo y me llenaba de curiosidad.

_Pensé que eras más valiente al menos no saliste corriendo. Su tono se suavizo y ya no me daba tanto miedo.

_Estoy sorprendida que puedas hablar. Le dije mirándolo no quería que supiera que estaba jodidamente muerta de miedo y curiosa.

Si ellos llegaban a saber que podía verlos no me dejarían en paz y me seguirían para todas partes como una especie de profeta que los va ayudar a resolver sus problemas no resueltos. Lo vi sonreír con burla se le formo unos hermosos hoyuelos que no iban de acuerdo a lo que él estaba representando en estos momentos, el alma era hermosa y como diría Ross muy pero muy caliente el sí lo era.

_claro que hablo no soy Mudo. O no lo ¿esperabas?

_pues eres el primero que me habla, así es que me puedo sorprender

_el primero.

Estaba sorprendido de que pudiera ver a cientos de muertos, un alma que pudiera hablar iba a ser algo complicado, no era bueno hablar con amigos invisibles, era sinónimo de locura había que hacer que se fuera a donde fuera que él quisiera ir.

_Bella Swan por fin te encuentro. Giro mi cuerpo para ver quien me habla algo atormentada por lo que sucedía en mi espalda. Era Royce King

_para que me buscabas Roy

_¿dónde te metiste en todo el verano no te encontré por ninguna parte?

Mire hacia atrás para comprobar una silla vacía, una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apodero de mi quería hablarle y preguntarle las preguntas que toda mi vida me he hecho a misma. ¿Por qué me sigues?¿ y porque puedo verte? Al parecer seguirían sin responder.

_estuve con mi madre todo el verano, Phenix un sol hermoso me quería quedar allá.

_comprendo Forks no es un lugar muy hermoso en verano llueve más que en invierno.

Para mí no había sido algo que quisiera hacer más bien era una obligación un acuerdo que hicieron para que me pudiera quedar con papá en vez de la loca de mi madre. Mis compañeros comenzaron a entrar junto con el profesor Benjamín.

_Roy. ¿Cómo estás? Mike Newton nos saludaba mientras caminaba en nuestra dirección.

Mi vista volvió al frente, estaba enojada por sus ojos y eso hermosos hoyuelos que encontraba demasiado sexy, y me maldecía por hacerlo sabía que tenía que ignorar al alma parlante si no estaría asechándome y comencé a copiar los deberes que dejaba el profesor.

La clase había terminado, entraba al comedor sentándome en una de mis mesas favorita cuando escuche un sonido en la mesa era Ross que se unía a la mesa.

_lo odio. No sabes cuánto no hay nada para mirar en la clase, ningún chico caliente solo tengo a Eric con sus asqueroso acné y Tyler con sus problemas con la nariz le suena me puedes creer le suena.

_podrías esperar a que termine de almorzar no, que asco.

_mira ahí viene tan sexy, crees que vuelva con Tania. Realmente tuvieron un mal término con todo el engaño.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros, y espere a que Roy se uniera a nuestra mesa y hablara por fin ese chico no podía quedarse callado aunque en estos momentos su vida dependía de ello.

_cierra la boca Ross la mesa se está contaminado por la baba mirando a Black. Celoso Roy

_ya sabes que si,

_lo arruinaste todo metiendo la lengua en la garganta a Irina

_yo no hice eso ya te explique…..

Eran típicas las peleas de esos desde el año pasado antes éramos los tres muy amigos los tres mosqueteros, pero cuando supuestamente Roy engaño a Ross todo acabo de una forma trágica y la amistad se vio afectada y lo peor es que ambos estaban locos por el otro, mientras antes se dieran cuenta más rápido lo superarían. A mí no me paso eso no hablo con Garret mi anterior novio desde que se fue a la universidad ni siquiera en el verano. Escuche un ruido y Roy se levantaba indignado de la mesa así terminaba todo y ahora venía la parte que me encantaba.

_Imbécil. Podrías apoyarme

_no me meteré en eso, en peleas de dos el tercero siempre pierde y el merece estar en esta mesa igual que tú.

La mirada de Ross se fue donde se encontraba Roy, junto al equipo de baloncesto, siempre era bien recibido en esa mesa. Por un momento vi en los ojos de Ross vulnerabilidad pero luego cambio a rabia. ¡míralo! ¿Quién se cree que es jamás será como Jacob?. Ross se levantó de la mesa a votar la basura de su bandeja y alguien se sentó en el lugar que había dejado ella. Estaba esperando al alma, pero mi sorpresa era enorme tenía frente a mi Jacob Black.


	2. Aceptando a Jacob

Capitulo 2

_Isabella Swan. El señor Benjamín me mando a hablar contigo.

Me imagine todos los escenarios posibles de porque me dirigía la palabra pero de que necesitara ayuda para el ramo de biología cuando parecía tan seguro de todo, no veía para que más podía hacer, pero me divertía por su miseria unos minutos. Esperando que se le pasaran los nervios o lo que sea que le pasara a Black.

_necesito algo de ayuda en la clase, no es lo mío y me dijo que tú me podías ayudar con eso. Cuando decía eso no me estaba mirando, realmente el tipo me caía muy mal, luego volvió su mirada a mí y sus intensos ojos negros, y esa mirada que de seguro le daba a todas estaban expectantes a mi respuesta.

_no entiendo estamos recién empezando no ha habido ningún examen para saber que estas mal. A mí no me iba a convencer con esas miradas de perro abandonado en la calle, no tan fácilmente.

_lo sé pero necesito superar mis marcas y en biología es lo único que me está atando.

_no entiendo siempre has sido un excelente alumno es extraño esto lo sabes.

_no importa ya veré como lo solucione al parecer eso es un no.

Se fue paso por el lado mío y lo vi por el rabillo del ojo iba bastante desilusionado y creo que hasta enojado, despertó mi culpabilidad por haber negado mi ayuda pero realmente no me sentía cómoda a su alrededor.

Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta con mi manojo de llaves a prueba para que no se perdiera era enorme, tire la mochila encima del sillón, abrí la nevera y me comí una cucharada de helado directamente del pote.

_Bella princesa eres tú. Mire a mi padre parado justo en la escalera con una rosquilla en la mano dando un gran mordisco, él estaba en casa seguramente a la noche estaría haciendo su turno.

_si respondí, logrando que bajara el jugo por mi garganta.

Escuchaba sus paso acercarse a mí, era extraño bueno que estuviera de pie lo era aún más ya que debería estar durmiendo para estar bien para la noche así es que sabía que algo había pasado y me estaba esperando a que llegara de la escuela.

_bien que bueno que llagaste temprano, porque necesitaba hablar contigo y luego iré a descansar un poco, estoy agotado. Voy a ir a cenar con Carlisle y su esposa, pero te dejo dinero para que pidas una pizza. Luego tomo una silla y se sentó frente a mí y su cara cambio para volverse sería ahora si me preocupe, casi nunca lo veía en su fase de policía y parecía que sería otra vez a la lista.

_¿qué sucede papá? Ya me estas preocupando.

Luego se levantó para descolocarme más y me mando esa mirada que esperas que nunca te miren sus padres de esa manera me sentía horrible pero aun no sabía porque mentalmente pase mi lista de crímenes que había hecho para ganarme esa mirada y no se me pasaba ninguno a menos que hubiese pasado por alto alguno.

_Recibí una llamada de tu profesor de Biología justo cuando me iba a dormir.

Lo supe Jacob se había chivado con el profesor. Pero trate de poner mi mejor cara y ojos de inocente a ver hasta donde llegaba todo esto y como salir muy bien parada aunque lo dudaba engañar a papá era difícil seguro había visto muchas miradas como la mía en su vida.

_¿que era lo que quería el profesor papá? Fingiendo indiferencia por el momento era mi mejor carta.

_ Me dijo que usted se comprometió a hacer ayudantía en la clase y no está cumpliendo su compromiso, sin mencionar que eso muchacho está luchando para una beca para ir a la universidad, yo crie una hija mejor que eso, que cumplía con sus responsabilidades. Y más aún el muchacho tiene un problema de aprendizaje.

Y ahora se cómodo muy bien para decirme que esperaba algo de mí, me preguntaba cuando había adquirido esa cosa de la dislexia no lo parecía en fin yo sabía que estaba enfermo. Me asombre de tal noticia seguramente Jacob lo tenía muy bien escondido, porque no se notaba y analice el nerviosismo cuando me lo estaba diciendo y nuevamente la culpabilidad llego.

_mañana hablare con él y pediré disculpas.

_perfecto porque no me gusta que me llamen de la escuela y menos cuando voy a dormir y ver la tv sabes que es muy importante.

_ahora, supongo que Sue igual estará en la cena no, le dije divertida para cambiar el tema.

Mi padre era igual a mí se ruborizaba y me gustaba molestarlo un poquito era divertido._ si, he descubierto cosas fascinantes de ella, es una ecologista defiende a los chicos de la reserva…

_y ella es muy sexy, le dije para picarlo un poquito

_Bella no esta bien que hables así con tu padre decía ruborizado, en fin deje dinero encima del refrigerador, iré a descansar un rato y luego me iré permiso Bella.

Estar sola no era que me gustara mucho, Siempre que estoy sola las almas me persiguen y ahora que había hablado con una de ella no quería que un montón de almas me vinieran a perseguir y terminara como la película de sexto sentido que se puso a ayudar a todas las almas errantes.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue marcar a Ross ella me relajaría y podría olvidar un poco lo de las almas aunque me llevaré un regaño por no haber aceptado a Jacob como mi pupilo. El sonido típico de espera de los teléfonos lo odiaba de una manera no era muy paciente.

_Bella, ¿ cómo estas que rico que me llamas?

_calma Ross pareciera que hablamos en décadas, más o menos mi papá me regaño por que no quise ser ayudante de Jacob lo puedes creer ahora es una víctima.

_¿qué estás loca?, no respondas siempre lo supe, rechazaste al caliente súper sexy de Jacob no es que estas para matarte.

_mañana o pasado hablare con él fue un arrebato del momento me di ese pequeño lujo de rechazarlo, pero ahora mis créditos se verán afectos así que tendré que aceptar a todos los tipejos que el profesor Benjamín me mande.

_dile que me mande uno para mí de hecho si todos serán tan calientes yo quiero estar en primera fila como candidata a ayudantía. Te dejo voy al baño y cenare mi pizza, nos vemos Ross.

_nos vemos y me das una envidia infinita le darás clase al caliente, sexy de Jacob no lo puedo creer.

Iba a contestar pero la muy listilla corto la llamada. Agarre uno de los trozo de Pizzas que estaban en mi velador estaba por darle un mordisco cuando lo solté y grite ante la imagen del alma.

_y tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ por qué me estas siguiendo? No te voy a ayudar con el asunto que tengas pendiente ni nada como en la película.

Lo vi y escuche su risa burlona, se estaba riendo de mi pero decidí no tentar mi suerte en estos momentos no me encontraba en mi mejor momento.

_no te puedo decir pero por lo pronto, me pienso ir. ¿Qué quieres con el asunto que tengo pendiente?

_no te creas la gran cosa puedo ver almas desde siempre tú, no eres el primero pero si el más terco, normalmente las ignoro y me dejan tranquila tú por alguna razón te quieres quedar eso no justo.

_a mí me tienes que ver a las otras, eres extraña mucho más que yo.

La idea de estar con el alma, me aterraba era sexy y caliente como el infierno pero estaba muerto. Me había seguido hasta la casa eso sonaba bastante escalofriante hasta para mí. Saque los videos de la serie de Buffy la caza vampiro, seguía en mi faceta de ignorar seguro se aburría y me dejaba en paz. Pero sentía la mirada del muerto en mi espalda.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana preparaba mi discurso para Black, no quería mencionar su problema me sentía incomoda con eso. Pero cruzaba los dedos de los pies y manos para que ke dijera que no, que ya tenía otro tutor, no me gustaba enseñar a alguien que no me caía bien, pero tampoco lo iba a hacer con Ross a mi lado con su aire de coquetería y batiendo sus pestañas como si tuviera caspa o que se yo. Seria después de la clase de biología era la única clase gracias al cielo, lo encontré venía solo por el pasillo era ahora o nunca.

_Jacob espera me das un momento quiero hablar contigo. Me miro unos segundo frunciendo el ceño, para otras chicas, presiento que no me lo va hacer nada fácil en fin no hay peor vuelta que la que no se hace como dice mi padre pensé. _siento lo de ayer fui muy grosera, y si aún quieres que te ayude, lo último lo dije mordiendo cada palabra.

Me quedo mirando con esa mirada de aburrido y de súper estrella evaluando si aceptaba o no como si mi vida dependiera de su respuesta, y comiendo mi enojo lo espere paciente por su respuesta claro que por dentro contaba del uno al diez de ida y de vuelta para no gritarle lo que se merecía por engreído. Mencione que el chico no me gusta.

_haces esto por los crédito y porque te lo pidió el profesor Benjamín.

Bueno pensando bien si mi padre no me lo hubiera pedido en estos momentos no estaría desperdiciando mi saliva pero no creo que esa respuesta sea de su agrada.

_honestamente me deje llevar, como ya te lo comente no me gustas, pero tampoco te conozco muy bien como para rechazarte de esa manera así es que me estoy dando una oportunidad. Me sentía orgullosa por esa respuesta.

El tipo estaba pensando en lo que decía, seguro era la primera que le decía una cosa como esa y sonrió de esa manera que hace que a Ross se le caigan las bragas y las tire al estadio. _Así es que no te gusto.

Y por acto reflejo lleve mis libros a mi pecho como si me fueran a proteger de dios sabe qué cosa, aunque tener miedo a un vivo debería ser el colmo de las cosas, porque sería que le tengo miedo a todo.

_tendré que cambiar esa opinión que tienes de mi yo le gusto a todo el mundo, se acomodó la mochila y me dio una última mirada._ te veré más tarde entonces.

Estaba nerviosa por los últimos acontecimientos, y saber que pronto pasaría algo de mis tarde con Black no me hacía muy feliz en absoluto hasta que escuche los aplauso de la molesta alma.

_ impresiona, una mujer que se atreve a corregir sus errores, con valentía para salvar la situación.

Acomode mis libros revise el pasillo y estaba con personas así es que no podría responder como quisiera a esa atrevida alma. _ piérdete seguro tienes muchas cosas mejores que hacer.


End file.
